Little House
by XMelvdsX
Summary: Kate's on the run and Jack's dying to see her, finally they agree to see each other from time to time but these secret meetings lead into some serious trouble and Jack becomes a wanted man as well.
1. The beginning

Kate walked trough the dirty ally and watched a few rats leaving their garbage bags as soon as they noticed her.

She hated this life but she knew she had no other choice than to continue it and hope that someday thing will become better.

She knew they wouldn't but there was no harm in hoping.

Kate knocked a few time on the door and waited until someone opened it. "No one noticed you ?" "Would I be here if they did ?"

Ray opened the door and let her in, he was another fugitive which she met thanks to her father.

He had an excellent hiding place in the centre of NY and she was almost sure of the fact that no one would look for her here.

"You didn't forgot the liqueur didn't you ?"

"No I didn't and I didn't forgot the hair die as well."

She couldn't believe that a man like him who was wanted for 18 bank robbery's still thought that his supply of alcohol was more important than the fact that he had to stay out of the cop's hands.

"Yeah," he said already opening the bottle, "You can place it in the bath room, there's a letter for you in the kitchen."

Fifteen minutes later she set herself down with a cup of coffee and the letter trying to ignore the fact that the bottle she brought was almost half empty again.

She knew almost for certain that he wouldn't die his hair today.

_Kate,_

_I keep on wondering where you are and how you're doing._

_I can't stand it that I have to continue sending these letters to your father and not have a right to know where you are._

_I just wish there was a way we could meet and that I can feel you close to me again the way I had you close to me on the island._

_I love you so, so, so much. Don't you ever forget that._

_I know that I will probably receive a no on this request and I can't stop but wondering why I even try._

_Maybe it just is cause I love you so much._

_Please Kate, I can't stand to be alone like this every single night and wonder were the hell you are._

_Jack._

Kate's eyes started to fill with tears, she wanted him to, she needed him so badly and the fact that he loved her and send her these letters made her come trough every day.

But he wasn't lying next to her in the nights and that was what made her feel so empty.

"Ray ? Where is the pay phone money ?"

"the payfdjtiq what ?"

Kate nodded and left the room grabbing her wallet and walking outside, he probably used it all when he visited the bar last night.

She couldn't allow it any more, while she was locking herself away from the man she loved so she wouldn't get caught he would visit the bar every night having the risk that he would get caught.

"_It's a dark bar Kate and most of the men are to drunk to even recognize me."_

Maybe he was to drunk to think clear.

She closed the door behind her putting her sun glasses and grumpy old base ball head on before she walked on the busy street and walked straight to the cell phone.

She putted some money in it and dialled the phone number she wanted to call so many times before, ever since he left it in one of his letters.

"Jack Shephard."

"Jack, it's me, Sam Austen."

Jack knew immediately that it wasn't Sam Austen but Kate, the relieve of hearing her voice again made him almost drop the glass he was holding.

"Hey Sam, how are you doing."

"I'm fine, I heard you were such a fan of the red socks and I wondered. I wondered if you could go to one of their games with me. We can meet on the parking lot."

"Ok, sure, which one ?"

"The sooner the better."

"How 'bout the one of tomorrow evening ?"

"That's perfect, I'll be in company of a blond woman if you can't find or recognize me."

"Blonde ?"

"Yeah, blonde, bye Jack."

"Bye."


	2. A small problem

Kate was standing against Ray's old car she borrowed from him, he was at his old bar again and thought Kate was using the car to get away from the grumpy old place for an evening.

In fact that wasn't a lie but she had just forgot to mention someone was going to be with her.

Suddenly she saw him getting out of a cab and looking around until he noticed the blond woman wearing sun glasses standing against her car.

"Hey,"

"Hey."

He kissed her softly not believing she was finally there after months of being separated.

"I missed you so much."

"I know, I felt the same damn thing."

She laid her head on his chest and started to cry.

"I hate it Jack, I hate it so damn much…. I don't want to run any more."

"Shhht … things are going to be ok, they're going to be just fine."

Kate looked up and started to kiss him softly again until the fact that the both of them had not seen each other for six months only being able to watch their own hand writing got control of them and both of them went inside of the car.

"You know blond hair really looks good on you." She laughed and kissed him softly. "Watch it ! I'm still on top of you." "Not for long." He flipped her making her lay down on her back and kissed her again.

Her hands touched his shoulders and she looked sad. "We better keep going before one of the stewards find us here."

Jack nodded and they both got dressed.

A few minutes later she watched him getting into the car again and it was hard for her not to cry.

"We have to do this more often."

"Yeah, we must."

He got in one of the cabs and took of.

Kate turned around and walked to her car trying not to cry but once she went to sit down behind the steer she couldn't help herself any more and cried for several minutes until one of the stewards came towards them.

"Ma'am, this place is meant for people who have a ticket for the game."

"I have a freaking ticket for the game but my boyfriend just had to kiss another woman in front of me so will you just give me a minute ? Thank you !"

The steward nodded and left.

Kate leaned against the seat and held her hands in front of her mouth trying to control her tears but she couldn't.

Finally she decided to take of and go to bed early before Ray came home and noticed the mood she was in.

The next weeks she would wait for Jack's letters and fill her time with every task she could find.

She cleaned every single room over and over until you she could see herself everywhere she went, she started to make home decorations made out of flowers and most of all ignored Ray as much as she could.

What concerned her mostly besides the fact that she missed him deeply and couldn't take a break without thinking of him was the fact that on that parking lot they forgot to use protection and her periods hadn't came yet.

When she woke up one morning feeling sick and having to throw up two times she stopped ignoring Ray and instead she yelled at every single thing he did.

This couldn't be happening, this wasn't true, she couldn't be pregnant.

Finally she had gained enough courage to buy a pregnancy test when it was her turn to do the shopping.

She came home and noticed Ray watching television again.

"Do you need help with those ?"

Kate looked up strangely, he never offered help.

"It's just cause you don't feel so well lately and I don't want you to do every thing on your own than."

"I'll be all right Ray."

He didn't listen and got up, she tried to give him the bag that didn't contain the pregnancy test but he had already taken it.

Trying to calm her nerves as he emptied it she watched him.

Eggs were followed by ham, ham was followed by mushrooms, mushrooms were followed by milk and milk was followed by …

"Something you forgot to tell me ?"

Kate looked at the floor.

"Goddamned Kate, I promised your father I would take care of you and that's a hard thing to do when you're a fugitive you know. Taking in the daughter of a soldier even though he pays you well and she's wanted as well and you just go out and get yourself knocked up. How am I supposed to explain this to him."

"You don't have to, and it's not even sure.

I'm still a grown-up woman, It's my responsibility."

Ray nodded and handed her over the test.

"You take it, I'll finish this and call your father, wetter it's positive or not."

Kate took it and left to the bath room but felt Ray's hand around her wrist.

"Just tell me you had a secret meeting with that boyfriend of yours and that you didn't cheat on your boyfriend cause if that one gets mad … he knows about all of this."

"I had a secret meeting with my boyfriend."

Ray nodded and started to fill the cup boards again.

"You better call him after the test."


	3. solving

_Yeah, thanks for the reviews._

_Ok, here's the next chapter._

Kate was leaning against the bath room sink and watched the test carefully, she just hoped that there was a chance that it was negative but she didn't thought it would.

When she saw the test turning pink she didn't feel afraid, for a moment she was back at the island not having to fear anything or any one and pregnant of Jack's child.

But this was reality and she couldn't imagine it to be a fantasy-world.

She tried to think and figured out that the first person she would call should be Jack.

They would figure this out together, he would have a plan and they would be just fine.

There she went again, thinking all positive when there was no reason for thinking like that.

Finally she came out and found Ray sitting at the table looking at a cell phone.

"Your father's coming."

"You had a cell phone and you forgot to tell me about it ?"

Ray grabbed the cell phone and showed her the back. 'For emergency's only.'

"This is an emergency, I have to call Jack."

Ray handed over the cell phone and Kate went to sit down as she dialled the number.

"This is the automatic answering machine of Jack Shephard, I'm not here for the moment so leave me a message."

"Jack, it's Sam, it's urgent I'm in some trouble and I don't know what to do. It considers the game we watched together. Remember ? The red socks. Just call me back at this number."

The next day Jack still hadn't called back and Sam had entered the house.

"Kate! How could you be so stupid ! I risk my entire career to help you stay out of trouble and you risk everything for a stupid one-night-stand ?"

"Don't you say that. Don't you dare to say that…"

"I can say that cause that's all you're capable of having ever since you decided to blow up that stupid farmer."

The tension between them was getting strong and Ray was thankful when he felt the cell phone going of.

He handed it over to Kate.

"Kate ? I'm in New York. Tell me where you are."

"Go to 36th street, my dad will wait there for you."

She gave the phone back to Ray and looked at her father.

"You have a job to do, If you'll excuse me for a second."

She left to the bathroom and Sam looked at Ray.

"She throws up a lot lately."

Two hours later Jack stood in the living room and looked at Kate.

"You said you were in trouble."

"I am, just follow me."

Kate went to her bath room followed by Jack and went to sit down giving him the pregnancy test.

Jack didn't knew what to say at first.

"Didn't we used protection ?"

"No Jack, we didn't."

Kate was a bit mad at his reaction, she almost wanted to yell at him.

"_Hello ? Pregnant ? on the run ! can't you at least be happy with the fact that you're having a child here. Giving me one happy thought."_

"This is a major problem."

"I figured that out already, thank you."

Jack looked at Kate and smiled.

"I know you might not want to hear this but you have no idea how happy I am with this news."

"That's exactly what I needed to hear."

He kissed her and they started to laugh before reality hit them one more time.


	4. travelling on train

Jack and Kate both came out of the room after a while and found Ray and Sam both looking at them.

Seeing at the look on their faces they both had been busy discussing how things should continue now.

They both knew and understood that Ray, who was a convict and had nothing to do with all of this couldn't take the risk of having a pregnant woman in house, specially with a father who would want to visit her a lot.

No matter how much he got paid for that.

"Leaves the question now where Kate has to go ?"

Kate went to sit down and looked at Jack.

Seeing at the look in her eyes she has gone trough this situation a couple of times.

"I have a small house in Oregon, it's at a lake in the mountains and surrounded by hectares of private land. I don't know if that would be …"

"… perfect. Course it is, if you could manage to bring my daughter there it would be wonderful."

Jack nodded and smiled at Kate.

"Guess we'll be moving in together after all."

Either he ignored it or didn't notice it but the look in Kate's face told him every thing he had to know at that same point.

Why do you have to go with me ?

I don't want to bring you in any more danger than you already are considering the fact that you know the hiding-place of one of the most wanted and famous criminals in the whole United States and beyond.

"So Jack, guess one of us will have to get some hair die cause the fake-blond thing may work in New York Kate, but I think red looks more natural on you and natural is what we need."

"I'll go, I need to get some supplies to so …"

Kate nodded and nipped from a cup of coffee which she spit out again when she noticed it was cold and took a flight to the bath room.

By the time she got back he was already gone to the stores, telling him her fears and worries now would not get in any good grounds now.

Instead she went to sit down and watched some television until he was back ignoring her father's and Ray's conversation in the kitchen which now went about the fact that Ray never noticed something.

"There's only one person that can answer that one and I'm not planning on telling you guys, it's private."

A while later Jack entered the house.

"Hey are you ready ?"

"I'm ready. But I do want to talk to you first in private."

Jack nodded and followed her.

"You do realise that if any one found me on your piece of land no matter how big it is that you're going to be a wanted man as well ?"

"Kate …"

"No, I want you to understand what it is you're doing here. You're giving every thing up here. Your work, your career, your family, your … dog."

Jack nodded.

"I don't have a dog."

"Suppose you have one."

Jack placed one hand on her shoulder and another on her face making her look at him.

"Kate, I do this cause this is what I planned on doing a long time ago. I didn't bought the damn piece of land till after the island. I wanted you to be with me."

"Don't fool yourself by the good memories on the island Jack. Just face it that we're never going to have those back."

Jack went to sit down and smiled at her.

"We can't have those back but we can have a few moments together and for me that's all that matters. It should be all that mattered for you to."

Kate went to sit down and looked at him.

"It's all I ever watned Jack, it's picture perfect for me looking at the life that I have now. A little house in the mountains, a lake, a huge piece of land that no cops can enter and than you. But I'm seeing things from a realistic side as well Jack and that side is telling me the dangers you will put yourself in."

"I'm willing to take those all, just for you."

**So, tell me what you thought about it.**

**What was your favourite part ?**

**What should happen next ?**

**They're going to Oregon by train so any ideas on that one would be great.**


	5. arrival

The next day Kate and Jack were standing in the train station, they had already said good-bye from Sam and Ray at home since it would be a to big risk to be seen together at the station.

"You got everything ?"

"Yeah, I do."

Jack nodded and smiled as he place a piece of the red hair behind her ear.

Since the sky was rainy and dark they couldn't use the sun glasses but instead Kate was wearing normal glasses which together with the red hair made her look like a completely different person.

'Train 39 New York city to Chicago and Oregon is about to enter the station. Passengers are asked to enter the train immediately."

Kate and Jack entered it and searched for a cabin that didn't contain to much passengers, finally they found an empty one.

"It's going to be a long ride, you better get some sleep."

"I'm not tired, besides I'm not able to sleep any way."

Jack nodded and looked outside watching the scenery pass them.

They were one hour on the move when a woman entered the cabin.

"Good morning, can I get you anything to eat ?"

Jack and Kate both had figured out a story and tried to let their behaviour match to that one.

"Yes please, breakfast would be great."

He laid his arm around Kate and smiled at her.

"You guys are newly weds right ?"

"Well we're married for three years now but we thought we might want to leave town for a while and enjoy nature."

The woman smiled and looked at them.

"Well, I make sure you two get a nice breakfast."

Kate and Jack were both sitting in their chairs next to each other talking about other things than their own lives and problems cause they never knew who might be listening.

Instead they were talking about their favourite bands, favourite food, favourite movies.

Everything accept for their own lives.

Breakfast was followed by lunch and lunch was followed by dinner, finally Kate had managed to get some sleep and was leaning against Jack's shoulder using his arm as a blanket and smiling as she slept.

Despite the problems she got herself into it was probably the most quiet sleep she ever had in months.

Jack was holding a book in his other hand but couldn't keep his attention to it, what was he supposed to do once they got in Oregon ?

They would go to his house and than what ?

Maybe they could start decorating it so it looked a bit more like home and he probably would have to do all the shopping.

He would have to use his doctors pass to buy medical stuff for the birth of the child and he probably would have to do that soon.

You could never know what would go wrong once they got there.

Still holding the book and trying to think on all the other practical things he fell asleep.

The last thought on his mind was that he probably was doing this more for himself than that he was doing this for Kate.

He just couldn't live without her and used the situation to keep her close again.

The next morning they arrived in Oregon and rented and took a bus towards an old car-shop.

There were no busses driving to wherever they were going and to rent a car would ask for more trouble than they both would want.

They decided to buy a popular car so they would be less noticed.

It was an old one and Kate wondered how long it would take before he would break down.

"You'd be surprised how far such things can go, besides we need to be carefull on what we spend."

Kate nodded but still had her doubts.

"How far does it has to take us ?"

"45 miles into the mountains."

They got into the car and Kate prayed that if the car would hold it that long she would lead the most perfect life up there in the mountains.

"Ready ?"

"Ready."


	6. settling down

Kate still couldn't believe it when they arrived at the small house, not only had the car managed to do this, he had also managed to do it much faster than she would've expected.

"So we have to drive that far every time we need to go to the grocery stores ?"

"Yeah, but I think it would be enough to go to the stores once a month."

Kate nodded and entered the house.

Their was electricity, that was something at least and the building seemed very luxurious as well.

"How did you find this any way ?"

"One of my patients bought this place but found out later that he was more a city-type and wanted to get rid of it. He sold it to me for a very low price."

Kate nodded and went around the house to inspect everything, it was to good to be true, everything was modern and luxurious and very light.

"Have you ever been here before ?"

"No."

Kate went upstairs and opened the door,

"Did that patient of you had any children ?"

"Yeah, a baby-daughter."

Kate smiled.

"Well if it's going to be a girl we don't have to worry about decorating the baby-room any more."

Jack went to stand behind her and threw his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

"It looks perfect doesn't ? I was almost afraid that we would end up in this old barrack somewhere in the middle of the forest."

"Oh come on Jack, you lived on an uncivilised island for a couple of months, where's your sense for adventure ?"

"Don't know, guess I left it there."

She turned around and kissed him. "You do realise you're starting to sound like Sawyer. Not yet but it's starting."

He nodded and she went downstairs for the suitcases.

"I'll take those."

"Oh come on Jack, I'm like what ? Three weeks pregnant ? And you're already playing the concerned father here."

Jack looked at her.

"Well ok than, lift it and see if you can carry it all the way."

Kate looked at him.

"You want to take that bet with me ?"

Jack nodded and Kate smiled.

"You're so going to lose buddy."

She tried to lift the suitcase but couldn't get it from the ground.

"What's in these anyway ?"

"Cans of food, bottles of beer, bottles of water."

"You cheat, I thought there were only clothes in that one."

He started to tickle her and lifted her from the ground, she tried to fight back gentle and started to role with him over the grass until they finally laid down exhausted.

"You know you're one crazy woman."

"That's cause you bring the craziness up in me."

Jack turned his head and looked at her touching her chin.

"You know you're turning me on and we still have a lot of work to do."

"Than we better keep working, oh yeah, you can try to bring the heavy one in and maybe we can talk about what you just said afterwards."

Jack laid his head back in the grass and Kate got up.

It was nine o'clock when they finally finished unpacking their clothes and food and Jack was watching television while Kate was taking a shower.

After a while Kate entered the room and went to sit next to him grabbing his arm and pulling it around her.

"You disappoint me Jack."

"Huh ?"

"After this after-noon I would've expect you to jump into the shower right next to me but instead you're watching Angelina Jolie on television."

Jack nodded …

"So this is a good movie."

"I bet I can make you to turn him off instantly."

"Oh really ?"

Jack turned his gaze from the television and looked at her.

Her wet red hair was playing around her face and made him almost go crazy, she didn't even had to open her mouth to win her bet.

"I forgot to wash my back cause it's so hard to reach it and I might need some help and since you're the only one in the house here."

Jack lifted her from the couch and brought her upstairs.

"That was quick."

"If there's one thing I can't stand is that a beautiful lady like you forgot to wash her back."

"Lady's don't ask men to their bath room to wash their back."

Jack kissed her front head when he undressed her and placed her in the bath undressing himself as well.

"Lady's don't ask men in their car and than end up pregnant."

After that he jumped into the tub and words weren't necessary any more.


	7. Dave

Kate woke up next to Jack and heard some birds sing outside, she had almost expected the bird sounds to change in the sound of cars, ambulances, police cars and to wake up in her lousy old bed in the centre of New York.

After which she would probably start making breakfast not to forget to make coffee for Ray.

Instead she found herself in the arms of the man she loved.

He had his eyes opened as well.

"You don't move."

He got out of bed and went downstairs but Kate didn't fell that there still was a reason to lay down any way.

The past months were all about work and she didn't want to quit that one.

There was still a lot that had to be done.

She wanted to go to the bath room and found herself staring at the room of the baby room.

She opened it softly and leaned against the doorway.

The cute little cradle standing in the middle of the room was surrounded by cup boards and a small baby bath room.

In a corner of the room a small seat was standing folded and the whole room was finished with small pictures of teddy bears.

She knew that the woman (she assumed it was) who decorated this place must've been in love with her child.

She held her hands before her belly and smiled hoping she would be a great mother to, she didn't knew how long she stood there until she heard Jack's footsteps in the hallway and closed the door softly.

The two months that passed since that moment Kate didn't really managed to stay out of the room.

In fact she stayed there for as long and as much as she could.

Asking Jack to bring some wool she started knitting baby clothes and teddy bears inside of the room hiding them in boxes so that Jack wouldn't see that much how much she was looking forward to this baby.

Despite the joy she felt of having this child she knew that Jack had to pay a heavy price for it.

What she didn't knew that every time she went to bed he would sneak upstairs and would look inside of the boxes feeling the exact same way.

After four months of pregnancy there was no denial any more and Kate started to wear tank tops and open shirts to make it more obvious to herself that this was real.

One evening Kate was sitting outside knitting (as always) while Jack was cooking dinner.

She was so overwhelmed by the thoughts of this little child and he's or hers thousand pieces of clothes that she didn't saw the car stopping in front of the house.

Jack got out of the kitchen as well alarmed by the sound of it.

His hair had grown a lot lately and he as well was becoming almost unrecognizable.

"Hi fellows, my name's Dave and this is my lovely wife Sandra. And these are our cute little kids Joshua, Melvin and Cassandra. We're travelling across the mountains and we were wondering wetter we could stay a week at that little spot at the lake. Next to the rocks."

"Sure, seems alright with me. How 'bout you honey."

Jack doubted a bit but finally thought that if there's one of us who knew what she was doing it had to be Kate.

"Yeah sure, why not. But you have to be careful up there. If you go to much to the left there will be a lot of rocks there and you can get easily lost there."

"Sure no problem. Euhm …"

Jack came closer followed by Kate and smiled.

"I'm Mark and this is my wife Kelly."

They shook hands and Dave placed his hat back on his head.

"Well, we have to go, it will be dark soon. Nice meeting you and I promise you won't even notice we're around here."

They took off and Jack and Kate went back inside, "We have to figure out a better story on that one in case something like that happens next."

"We can do that over a nice plate of spaghetti."

After the dishes and the talking they decided to watch a bit more television.

To their surprise there was just a documentary about their life on the island and afterwards.

Turned out Claire and Charlie got married and that she as well was pregnant.

Sun had delivered the baby and had named her Mei, she was still married to Jin.

Shannon and Sayid were married as well.

"Wow, turns out every body has a happily ever after life here."

"We to, considering the life we have now."

Kate's hand went trough his hair, she loved to do that ever since she told him that he had got to let it grow.

It made him look younger and maybe that was even what they both needed so much now.

She had continued dying her hair red and despite the fact that they only saw a few people around (five people including the family they just met) they still continued to be extra careful.


	8. Outlawinstinct

Four days later Kate had given up on knitting figuring out that it would take a life time to wear these clothes even though they would fit for only a year or so.

Instead she had thrown herself on cooking now trying all kinds of new recipes.

Jack had entered the kitchen and smiled when he saw muffins on the table.

"Finally a new hobby that gives me some enjoy as well."

Kate smiled "I think we're going to have a busy day."

"What ? I give you one compliment and you're already offering me a full day of sex ? What happened to, no Jack, be careful for the baby ?"

She threw a towel towards him and laughed.

"I'm not talking about sex here, I just have a feeling. Outlaw-instinct you can say."

She went to sit on the table and grabbed herself a muffin.

"And does this outlaw-instinct tell you something about preparation ?"

He started to kiss her and this time she wasn't using her excuse, she answered it slowly while letting her hands run over his chest.

"Well yeah, as a matter of fact it does."

Suddenly they were interrupted by a car stopping in front of their house.

"Oh crap."

"Mark ! Kelly !"

They outside as soon as they could and looked at Dave.

"Joshua, we can't find him anywhere. I tried to look for him but we can't find him. I'm sorry, I know we promised you not to interrupt."

Jack looked at Kate. "Kelly, you go to the storage room, get flash lights, blankets and all the rest you can find."

Kate nodded and went to the storage room, while grabbing everything that might be of use Jack entered as well.

"This was one thing I thought I would never do again after the island. A search party."

She kissed him and smiled.

"You be careful and tell Dave that his wife and kids can stay here."

Jack looked a bit surprised.

"You sure about that ? I mean …"

"It'll be just fine."

Jack nodded.

"You only told me about your outlaw-instincts five minutes ago and I already don't like it."

"You just keep trying, you never know when you two are going to like each other."

Two hours later Kate had offered the kids and Sandra to bake some muffins and prepare lunch for the men.

"You think they'll find him ?"

"Mark has already looked for a lot of people in the forest, he always find them back."

She didn't mention that it was another forest, thousands of miles away from here.

"Is this your first child ?"

Kate touched her belly and smiled.

"Yeah, it is."

"That's one of the most wonderful periods in a woman's life I guess. When I was pregnant of Melvin I couldn't stop smiling."

"I couldn't stop knitting, you should see the baby's room upstairs, it's just filled with boxes with baby-clothes. I had to stop before it became to much."

"So, you guys are going to the town when the baby's almost there cause the distance between here and the hospital …"

"My husband's a doctor, he's going to deliver the baby himself. He has already ordered some medical stuff for this."

"Well talking about practical."

Kate smiled and placed the food in baskets.

"You guys can come with me, I'm going to deliver the food to the guys."

It was already pretty dark when they found them still looking with their flash lights.

"Dave, have you found him."

Dave and Jack both nodded and started to eat diner, a bit defeated.

Kate couldn't stand the atmosphere around here and grabbed a flash light deciding to take a walk while they were eating.

When she arrived at the rocks she slipped and dropped her flash light.

"Damned." Suddenly she stopped.

The light fell between two rocks where a little boy was sleeping.

She went towards him and smiled, waking him up.

"Joshua ? Hey, it's me Kelly from the house a bit further. Remember me ?"

The boy nodded and started to cry.

"I'm stuck."

"Shhhht, it will be alright honey, it will be alright."

"KELLY ! KELLY !"

She could recognize Jack's voice every where.

"I'M OVER HERE, I FOUND HIM."

"Thank God."

He came towards her and freed the boy together.

He was cold and had a broken arm but for the rest things weren't that bad.

"Thank you, I can't figure out what I would've done if you guys weren't here. We probably never would've found him."

Later that night Kate and Jack arrived at home as well.

"God, you scared me there when you disappeared so suddenly."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

They went inside the house and smiled at the messy kitchen.

"I suppose I better clean that up."

Jack nodded and lifted her from the ground placing her on the table.

"I suppose we better continue where we stopped. Cause your outlaw-instinct promised me a busy day. And this wasn't busy, I'm used to this kind of days."

"So Dr. Shephard wants a busy day ? Well we'll see who's going to hang on the longest."

They started to kiss and both laughed.


	9. Sawyer and Caitlin

The next months Kate and Jack didn't saw any one accept when Jack went shopping which made both of them (specially Kate since she didn't saw any one accept for Jack.) a bit annoyed and they would start to fight for every small thing that went wrong.

If Kate's muffins burned it was the oven's fault and there for Jack's fault, if the Red Socks lost it was Kate's fault.

Sitting in the same room with each other also made them discover the less nice sides.

Jack hated Kate's obsession with clean houses, everything had to be clean and tidy.

The house looked like a freaking museum.

Kate on the other hand hated the fact that Jack was so messy.

It couldn't be that hard to just take up the pants and put them on a chair instead of throwing them on the ground.

The fact that the baby was almost there made it harder for her to reach them and that made her even more angry.

One day she was sitting outside knitting a sweater for Jack when a black truck came their way.

She wanted to get up and go inside again but the driver had seen her already and got out.

"Sawyer !"

She got up and ran towards him holding him in a hug.

"Wow, looks like the doc filled you up didn't he ?"

"He sure did. What are you doing here ?"

Jack stood in the porch and leaned against the wall.

"Guess you needed to spend your social group a bit."

"Thank you Jack."

Jack had asked Sawyer to stay until the baby was there and Sawyer knew why.

He was worried about Kate and the baby and how he would handle it.

It took Jack a lot to convince him to come but finally he managed to get him over to Oregon.

"Tennessee started to bore anyway."

"Obviously non of the men told this against Kate."

When Kate was 8 months and 3 weeks pregnant she was sitting outside with both of the men when suddenly she felt her first contraction.

Jack hurried inside preparing the sofa in the living room while Sawyer brought her in.

"Should we put her down yet."

Jack nodded.

"The longer she stands the better."

He took her over from Sawyer making her lay her hands on his shoulders.

And looking at her.

"Kate, I want you to follow my breathing ok, just follow my breathing… Sawyer, I want you to go upstairs. In the baby room there's a bag standing on top of the boxes.

Sawyer went upstairs and got back.

An hour later Jack helped Kate to lie down and gave her instructions ….

"God Jack. I hate you !!!!!"

Fifteen minutes later the baby was born and Kate looked at him.

"I don't hate you."

Jack held the baby in his arms and smiled at it.

"I know you don't. Want to say hi to you daughter ?"

He gave the little girl to Kate who tried to be strong not to cry.

"How are you going to name her?"

Kate smiled at Jack and looked back at Sawyer than.

"Caitlin."

Sawyer smiled and didn't notice Kate looking at Jack pointing her eyes towards Sawyer.

"Oh yeah, right. Kate and I we were wondering if you wanted to be her godfather."

"You guys really don't have any contacts beside me. Godfather hey ? Why not."

Jack looked at his daughter again and Kate smiled.

"I'm going to give her a bath, you guys grab yourself a beer."

"Already, you just delivered a baby."

She looked at her young daughter who just got hold of her finger.

"I think I'll be just fine."


	10. Responsibilities

"Good morning sweety."

Kate looked at the little child in the cradle and smiled.

She couldn't believe it that this little girl was half just like her.

There was only one thing she wanted for her and that was a normal perfect life.

At the same moment Jack entered the room and laid some fresh wood next to the fire place.

"A bit further Jack."

Jack mumbled something but she couldn't hear it.

He went to stand beside her.

"It's really getting cold outside."

"Told you to put on a sweater."

He kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

"I'm already wearing two, but I know something perfect to warm me up."

Kate turned around and smiled.

"You forgot my pills the last time, we're not taking the risk."

She kissed Caitlin on the front head.

"We don't want an extra brother or sister so soon in this situation don't we."

She got up and went to the kitchen.

"So what, no sex for a month now ? Come on, can't we just take the risk for one month."

"We weren't thinking about the risks last time Jack. We were very lucky."

At the same moment they both heard Caitlin cry.

"Her dipper needs to be changed. You do that ? It might turn you of the idea of having a second baby."

She turned around and started to prepare dinner.

The next morning she woke up in an empty bed and went downstairs. She didn't had to look trough the house for Jack since the car was gone.

He probably would be back by noon. Otherwise she would start to get worried.

Instead she went to the kitchen and grabbed herself a cup of coffee before princess would wake up as well and would demand her part of breakfast.

"Who's a pretty girl ? Who's a pretty girl ? Caitlin. Caitlin." Kate was walking outside with Caitlin in her arms all stuffed up with all sorts of clothes that Kate had knit herself when she suddenly saw Jack driving towards the house.

"Look, it's daddy."

Jack got out of the car and greeted his family before they all went back inside.

"It's going to snow again. I went for some extra supplies in case we might get snowed in."

Kate held Caitlin with one arm and checked the bags with another one.

"And you didn't forgot to go to the pharmacy this time."

"Hey, I didn't only bought birth control pills."

"I can see that."

Caitlin yawned and Kate smiled at her.

"Someone's getting tired here."

She went upstairs and placed Caitlin in her cradle.

"Sleep tight my little girl, don't let the bed bugs bite."

When she went downstairs she found Jack playing with the box of birth control pills putting on a sad look.

Kate nodded and went to the bag grabbing some condoms.

"At this moment those are more reliable."

Jack smiled and threw the box away grabbing her in his arms and pushing her on the table.


	11. Books and trouble

Kate was putting her sweater back on and smiled.

"There is no snow, you just used that as an excuse."

"Want to bet ? If there's no snow by tomorrow morning than there will be no sex for … an hour."

Kate nodded and kissed him on the front head.

"Whatever, I'm going to check on your daughter."

She went to the kitchen door and turned around smiling.

"You do realise that with a father like you she's going to be traumatised by the time she turns two ?"

Jack smiled. "So, we watch out better by the time she starts crawling around the house, no big deal."

Kate nodded and went into the living room. "Did you ever heard of responsible parenthood ?"

A few minutes later Kate entered the room again. "She's still sleeping."

"See, what's for dinner tonight ?"

"Burrito's."

"Ok, I'm going to watch some television."

Kate had just put on the oven when she heard Jack yelling at her.

"Kate, you have to take a look at this."

Kate ran out of the kitchen and went to sit next to Jack.

"Is that Claire and Charlie ?"

"aha, on Opera."

"_So, you also mention a huge part about Kate Austen in your book but you don't mention that she's a wanted criminal more like a very nice and sweet person ?"_

Jack turned up the volume.

"_Yeah cause that's how I knew her. I don't know how people outside of the island knew her but on the island she was a very sweet and gentle person who always took care of every one._

_I mean she delivered my baby and when he was sick she would go into the jungle with me to get some medicine while that was a very dangerous thing to do and any selfish person wouldn't do that cause you know there's a lot of danger there."_

"_The so called others."_

"_Exactly."_

"_And how about Jack Shephard cause in the end of your book you mention a certain romance between those two."_

"_Well yeah, basically that was always there between those two a certain chemistry and at the beginning some of us even thought they were together. He was also the first one to find out about Kate's criminal status."_

"_Thanks a lot Claire. Flight 815 a new book written by Claire Littleton now in every book shop."_

"I'm going to buy that one."

"What ? You do what you can't leave. I'm going to check on the burrito's."

She went inside of the kitchen and looked trough the kitchen window not knowing what to say.

A police car had just stopped in front of the house.


	12. Officer Dean

Kate looked around in panick and went to the drawer where she had put the fake glasses.

The cop knocked on the door and Jack opened while Kate went upstairs.

"Hey, I'm officer Dean and I have a few questions for you. Can I come in ?"

"Sure."

Jack opened the door and the cop walked in.

"You live here by yourself ?"

"No, my wife and daughter live here to but my wife's upstairs giving the baby a bath."

The officer nodded and went to sit down.

"Mark, damned ! Your pants are lying on the floor again. Do I have to do every thing ? I'm preparing dinner and I'm washing your baby. Please take care of your own clothes will you ?"

Jack looked up playing the game with her, this might be a good idea. Or a bad one.

"Kelly, can we discuss this another time ? We have company."

Kate entered the room and smiled.

The red hair made her almost unrecognizable but she had put it in two braids and put on some make-up along side with the glasses.

"Oh sorry."

"Nothing to worry about Miss. I'm just here to ask some questions."

Jack looked at Kate, she looked very natural like every woman that would greet guests but he saw that she was moving her foot around, a signal most people who weren't looking for suspected signals would notice.

"Ok, would you like to have a cup of coffee ?"

The man nodded and Kate went to the sink.

"the thing is last night a couple of fellows robbed the bank in town, a couple of witnesses claimed that the robbers flew towards the mountain using this road. I wondered if you guys saw anything."

Jack looked at Kate, "I didn't saw anything."

"Me either, did they have to pass our house ?"

"Not entirely, they could be hiding in the forrest a couple of miles from here but since you guys are the only house on this road for 150 miles it could've been a nice way to ask some questions."

He drunk up his coffee and placed his hat back on.

"Well got to go, it's been a pleasure to meet you guys."

"Sorry we couldn't help you."

At the same moment Caitlin started to cry and Kate excused herself while Jack accompanied the cop to his car.

"I didn't want to say it in front of your wife but you better be careful. Who know what kind of scum can knock on your door in the middle of the night."

"I'll be careful."

"Maybe it's a nice idea to buy yourself a gun."

"I'll think of it."

The cop left and Jack went back inside.

Caitlin wasn't crying any more.

Jack went upstairs and found her holding Caitlin looking outside the window.

"That was close."

Kate didn't answer and kissed Caitlin on the front head.

"She's my everything you know ? This is the first time when I was in a situation like this that I didn't thought of myself. I was constantly thinking of you and Caitlin."

Jack threw his arms around her.

"I guess that comes with having a family."

"Yeah, I guess it does. I'm going to give her a real bad now. Would you mind looking at the burrito's ?"


	13. First kiss and more trouble

Jack was lying in bed staring at the ceiling.

Kate's head was lying on his chest and she was sleeping peacefully but he couldn't shake the words of the cop out of his mind.

What if those robbers would come to their house and what if they planned on doing something to his girls ?

He placed a kiss on Kate's fore head who woke up.

"Didn't mean to wake you."

"Not a problem, I love waking up like that."

She let her fingers ran over his chest and smiled.

"I just had a dream, you know about the first time we actually did it."

"You're talking about that research you wanted ? God, I was worried first."

Kate laughed and let the memories go trough her head again.

She had gone towards the caves and told him she had hurt her foot.

He had taken a look at it, touching it very carefully like it was a precious artefact.

At that moment Kate couldn't help herself any more and had started to kiss him.

That's how all of this started.

Suddenly Jack went to sit straight. "You heard that ?"

"No, what was I supposed to hear ?"

Suddenly they heard a trash can fall down outside.

"Kate, you go to Caitlin's room I'm going to watch."

"Jack, it's probably some animal attracted by the garbage, there's no need to wake her for that."

"Could be something else to, there are robbers hiding in the forest."

Kate mumbled something and got out of bed.

"Some robbers are closer than you think Jack."

And went to Caitlin's room waking her up and following Jack downstairs to prove her right.

He just came back inside.

"It was just a squirrel."

"See, told you. And now our little princess is up again. Do you want to take a nap again ? yeah."

Kate went back upstairs followed by Jack who went back to their bed room while Kate went to put Caitlin back in her bed.

Suddenly she felt cold metal touching her back.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am but you better take your daughter and warn your husband. You got company and it would be impolite to go to bed right ?"

Kate grabbed Caitlin and pushed her close to her chest as she followed the man to the bed room.

"Mark."

Jack opened his eyes and got alarmed by the sight he just saw and the fact that Kate used his fake name.

"Easy Mark. You just go downstairs and … what's your name honey ?"

"Kelly."

The man nodded and pushed the gun a bit deeper in Kate's back.

"And Kelly will be just fine, otherwise."

Jack got up and pulled his arm around Kate following the man downstairs where three other men were waiting.

"Took you long enough."

"Yeah, it isn't that easy. You two sit down there and try to keep the baby quiet ok."

Jack was holding Kate while looking for a way to get out of this but it seemed hopeless the way he saw it.


	14. Desperation

"You."

One of them turned towards Kate who was just trying to let Caitlin fall asleep in her arms.

"We're thirsty, mind giving the boy to your husband ?"

"It's a girl."

She passed Caitlin on to Jack and gave him a soft smile as she joined one of the man to the kitchen.

Jack waited a while trying to keep his nerves. It wouldn't take a long time to grab four bottles of beer, wouldn't ?

He looked at Caitlin who had fallen apart and just prayed that if one of them had to get hurt it would be him and not one of his girls.

Suddenly he heard something fall in the kitchen and a gunshot went of.

He didn't care about the fact that he was a hostage and went to the kitchen holding a crying Caitlin who had waken up by the gunshot.

The sight of Kate lying down on the ground made his legs shake, it was like the whole world dissapeard around him.

Caitlin wasn't crying, the men weren't there any more as his eyes filled with tears."

"What happened ?"

The men around him were discussing the situation like it was a car accident while he might have just lost the woman he loved.

"She dropped something … I thought she was attacking me."

"What do you mean attacking you ? You have a gun and she was standing on the other side of the kitchen."

"We have to go."

Finally Jack managed to get his strength back and started to think clear again.

"Damned, you're going to be ok Kate. I promise you."

He didn't realised he used her real name but that didn't matter any more.

The robbers had left the house.

Jack placed Caitlin in her chair and grabbed a chair and a shirt that was still lying around in the kitchen.

He got the bullet out and gave the shirt to Kate.

"Kate, I want you to put pressure on this. I'm going upstairs, I have an emergency kit there."

Jack was standing outside and nodded, bringing Kate to a hospital wasn't an option.

Leaving her here on her own wasn't either. At this moment Sawyer was on his way as fast as he could bringing a list of medical supplies he had asked him to bring.

That was 14 hours ago and Kate's situation didn't improved by it, something was going on there and he just couldn't figure out what.

The bullet was removed and hadn't hit any vital organs, normally she should just start to heal now .

She would have some fever or something like that but a small one, not like this.

He went back inside and saw she was still asleep as did Caitlin who's crib he had place downstairs for extra comfort.

An hour later Sawyer had arrived.

"Damn it Jack, how did this happen ? You two had your relationship-problems again ?"

"There were robbers hiding in the forest. Kate had made an unexpected move while giving them beer and one of them was pretty nervous."

Sawyer handed over the medicine.

"What, they were friends of her ?"

"Damn it Sawyer ! No sarcastic questions I'm trying to think here. Something's still wrong and I'm trying to figure out what here."

He had to save her, he had to found out what was wrong with her.

She meant the world to him and without her he wouldn't know what to do.

He would be a lonely, desperate man.

He needed her, Caitlin needed her.

"You think you can find it before it kills her ?"

"Nothing is going to kill her. She's not going to die ! You hear me !"

He went to sit back down and nodded.

" I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do. I'm so lost in this."

Sawyer nodded and went to sit next to him.

"Well, I can figure out something you might have missed.

You see her hand moving to her lower belly instead of the place where she is shot.

That's were the problem's sitting.

Could it be that you filled her up again ?"

Jack got up and grabbed his stetoscope praying Sawyer was wrong cause that would complicate things even more.

"Sawyer ! I want you to grab the green bottle I asked you to bring. Hurry up ! She's losing it."

"So I was right ?"

"Yeah, you were right just give me the damn bottle."


	15. Pain

"Is she going to make it ?"

"We just have to wait."

Sawyer nodded and looked at Jack.

"What about the baby ?"

"If Kate remains stabile than that should be ok to."

They continued looking outside until suddenly he heard Kate mumble behind him.

"That's good right ?"

"Depends on what she's saying."

Jack went to sit next to her and pulled some hair behind her ears.

"Her fever's gone that's a good thing."

"Jack ? Are they still here."

"No, they're gone but I need you to rest now. You're pregnant again and the baby had been in a critical face alongside with you last night."

Kate's hand went to her belly. "But it will be safe. Right ?"

"It will be if you just rest ok ? I will take care of Caitlin."

Kate nodded and Jack went to the kitchen to make Caitlin's bottle.

He was in need of his own bottle right now as well but figured out that that wouldn't be a smart thing to do.

A week later Sawyer was gone again but Kate kept having pain in her lower belly.

"I've been thinking."

"About what ?"

"Maybe it's best we get in another person."

Kate looked a bit confused at him.

She hadn't used any pain stillers and the constant pain and the lack of sleep made her feel groggy.

"There's a guy I know who's specialised at baby's. He's an ex-colleague. Ex cause he has already helped an outlaw."

"So he got caught ? That makes him a perfect candidate. OUCH !"

Kate's hand went to her belly and she squired.

"Oh what the hell, bring him in ! Call him ! Go to an alley to meet him ! Whatever !!"

Jack kissed her on the front head.

"You're very brave you know that. That's why I love you."

"Repeat that one, it has the same effect as those stupid pain killers, stillers, whatever …"

"I adore you."

Kate smiled and Jack got up walking to the telephone.

"John it's Jack. You probably remember me. Listen I'm in some deep trouble here and."

Ok, monday school starts again so than I won't be able to update that fast or soon.

I hope you guys like it, for those who are nervous about the baby yes it will survive this.

Jack's going to see one of the robbers in the village and will attack him and there will come some more happy family scenes again.


	16. John and Jessica

"So tell me something more, how do you know this guy."

Jack went to sit next to her and smiled.

"We know each other from med school and started working in the same hospital. He fell in love with an outlaw and got serious trouble when they found out. I tried to get him out of the mess but he was already to deep involved."

Kate nodded and smiled grabbing his hand.

"Jack, thank you for doing this."

"I guess that's what you're supposed to do when you're in love."

"Will you bring Caitlin to me ? It's been a while since I last held her."

Jack smiled and a few minutes later she was holding her daughter in her arms.

"She's really growing fast isn't she ?"

"What do you want ? She's going to be a big sister soon."

Kate kissed him and looked serious.

"Thank you, I know you could have made your life much easier if you decided to get over me and marry a woman that's not wanted by the law."

Jack's hand went to her cheek and the look in his eyes was as serious as it had been with her.

"The thing is, there's no getting over you."

Suddenly a car stopped in front of the house.

"That must be him."

He gave her a kiss on the front head and went to the front door.

"Hey loser."

"Hey fellow. So where's your little family. I brought mine to if you don't mind."

A young woman stepped out of the car holding two babies.

"Hi Jessica."

"Hello Jack, good to see you again. Who'd ever knew that you would become as stupid as John."

They all got inside and Jack introduced every one to each other.

John went to sit next to Kate.

"Jack will you hold your daughter here for a second so I can take a look at your other child here."

Jack nodded and John started to exam Kate as Jessica and Jack went to the kitchen.

"So you had twins ?"

"Yeah, right after I came back from prison we decided to have children."

Jack smiled as he went to the frigid.

"You want something to drink ?"

"Water should be just fine."

Jack placed Caitlin in her seat and smiled at her.

"You sit still here for a second ok ?"

He gave Jessica a glass of water and grabbed Caitlin back.

"Jack ! You got to see this !"

Jack got up when he heard Kate's voice and went to the living room.

"This beauty is used by doctors who work in third-world-countries, it's as big as a bag pack."

"What is it ?"

John looked up at Jack who went to sit down next to Kate grabbing her hand.

"It's an ultra-sound, you're about to see the baby."


	17. a hangover

Jack and Kate both looked at the screen watching their second child.

Tears were rolling over Kate's cheek and Jack wiped them away both touched by what they were seeing.

"Well, everything looks fine. Just the way it's supposed to be."

John looked at Jack and smiled.

"Never saw you like that you know ?"

Jack nodded and kissed Kate on the cheek.

"You're an amazing woman you know that ? Want a beer John ?"

"Beer should be fine, we might as well give Tess, Mike and Caitlin their bottle as well shouldn't we ?"

Kate looked at John.

"You think I can get up ? Cause I think you can use the extra pair of hands on all of that."

John looked at Jack who looked at Kate.

"Well ?"

"It doesn't endanger the baby."

"Your wounds are healing but I do want you to calm things down ok ?"

Kate got out of the sofa and smiled.

"Promised."

She walked to the cradle and looked at Caitlin.

"Is mommy going to make you a bottle of milk ? Yes."

Jack looked at Kate until he noticed that John laughed at him.

"You're still coming ?"

That evening Jack and John were sitting outside while Kate and Jessica were sitting inside.

"They change you don't they ? Once you find them."

Jack nodded and took a nip from his beer.

"They change your whole life in so many ways."

"So you met her on that island of yours ?"

"I sure did, had some competition to deal with as well."

John took a nip of his beer as well and laughed.

"Well, I'm glad to believe that."

Jack looked at his friend.

"Not that I look at her like that, I mean, I have Jessica right. Right ?"

"Don't worry I trust you."

The next morning Kate entered the kitchen being the first one that was awake.

Jack had been snoring trough out the whole night and hearing from the sounds in the other room John had the exact same thing.

Kate nodded when she noticed the whole garbage can filled with empty beer bottles.

No wonder the both of them were snoring so badly.

They probably were to drunk to put it in the right place .

At the same moment Jessica entered the room.

"You get any sleep last night ? I'm sorry when John's drunk he …"

Kate nodded. "Don't worry, Jack has the exact same thing. Coffee ?"

"Coffee would be heaven. I think I'll better make him extra strong cause when the guys wake up they are going to have a hang-over."

Suddenly the babies started to cry and both of them had to laugh when they heard two male voices upstairs squiring.

"I better go get Caitlin before Jack takes his hang-over out on her."

_Ok, I know it's a short chapter but next chapter will be much longer._


	18. Golf

_It's been a long time ago since I wrote another chapter but I had exams and I thought it would be best to stop writing for a while and focus on my exams instead._

_I received great results and now I have 2 weeks of vacation so the story will continue._

"Why does babies have to cry this early in the morning ?"

Kate smiled. "Instead of her father Caitlin had only one bottle last night so if she is hungry she has all the right reasons to cry."

Jack lifted his pillow and placed it on top of his head.

"What time is it ?"

"Seven o'clock."

She could hear Jack mutter something but she couldn't quite understand what it was.

"I'm going to take her downstairs so her daddy can be left alone with mrs. Hangover."

"You do that."

Caitlin was crawling over the grass alongside with Tess and Mike.

Kate came outside giving Jessica a cup of coffee while she smiled at her little daughter.

"You know you really are a fantastic mother. Trying to give your daughter the best life despite the circumstances."

"Yeah … but I keep thinking about the future, when she's old enough to go to school. I mean … she needs education right ?"

Jessica looked at Caitlin who was holding her little teddy bear and was sitting next to Tess who was holding her doll.

"Maybe you could send her to our place when she has to go to school. I mean … I know that must be hard but at least she gets the education she needs."

Kate remained quiet, the thought that in that way she would miss a lot of her daughter's childhood didn't suit her and she knew Jack wouldn't want to make that sacrifice.

"Or you can Jack educate her, and let her go two weeks a year to the town for her exams. A lot of kids who live in the mountains do that. And Jack's a doctor so he isn't that dumb isn't he ?"

Kate smiled, that was an idea she liked a bit more.

An hour later Jack woke up and saw Kate and Jessica playing outside with the children and laughing.

He couldn't help but realising how much he really loved her.

Kate stopped and went to sit down, apparently the wound wasn't cured that well yet.

He got dressed and went downstairs getting himself a cup of coffee while Kate entered the kitchen.

"You know I really like Jessica."

"Yeah, she's a great person. How's that wound of yours."

Kate went to sit down.

"I was just playing with the kids outside when it started to hurt again but it's over now."

"You know John told you to slow things down."

"I wasn't playing that wild."

"I could see that."

Kate got up and went to the door.

"I know what I'm doing Jack. Now if you don't mind I'm going to get Caitlin's coat."

John and Jessica stayed for a few more days but finally the last evening that they were there came.

They were all sitting at the table enjoying a meal Kate and Jessica had cooked that evening while John was explaining how he and Jack went golfing once.

"… maybe you should golf with Jack once than you can see it with your own eyes how bad he is."

Kate laughed.

"We already did that one, on the island and if I remember correctly he hit the ball into the forest. What was it you said before that one. Golf's accuracy right ?"

"So I'm the only one here who never played golf ?"

John smiled at Jessica.

"Well I guess we should go to a golf course when we come home shouldn't we ?"

"Yeah, I guess we should."


	19. Elijah

When Kate was seven months pregnant Jack went back to the town to do some grocery shopping.

He had just pulled the bags in the back of his truck and walked towards his car door when suddenly … "Mark !"

Jack looked up and noticed officer Dean walking towards him.

"That's a long time ago, how are you and Kelly doing ?"

"Fine, fine."

A younger man went to stand beside them and Dean smiled.

"This is my son, Elijah."

Jack shook hands with the young guy but couldn't shake the feeling that he knew him from somewhere.

"Nice meeting you."

"Elijah's turning eighteen next month, so he can join the corps if he wants."

"Doubt I ever will."

"Come on son."

Dean focused back at Jack and smiled.

"Mind to share a drink with me at the local bar Mark ?"

"No I have to go. Kelly's seven month's pregnant now and being alone with a little child isn't that practical than."

"Well congratulations and see you later than."

Jack smiled and went to sit in his car again.

Suddenly he could remember where he had seen the guy, standing in his very own kitchen, holding a gun after he just shot Kate.

Kate was sitting outside on a banc reading a book while Caitlin was sitting in the grass playing with her teddy bear again.

Suddenly she pointed with her finger and smiled. "Daddy."

Kate got up and grabbed Caitlin's hand, she could already walk a little as long as Jack or Kate held her hand.

"Are we going to say hi to daddy ?"

Jack got out of the car opening the back of it and grabbing a few bags.

"I'll take the other ones as well, don't worry."

Kate lifted Caitlin from the ground and followed Jack inside.

"What's wrong, you're looking pale."

"Nothing, just a bit sick from the trip."

Kate smiled at him. "Now I got the perfect cure for that one."

Jack smiled at her and nodded. "And what would that be."

"Home made vanilla ice-cream. I made it while you were gone."

"Good." Caitlin said as she started laughing.

"So someone was a head of me for a first try wasn't she."

Jack said as he tickled the little girl.

"Want a try ?"

"Sure."

That night Kate was lying next to Jack but the huge belly she was carrying around made it impossible now to lay her head on his chest.

Instead they were just lying on their own side of the bed hoping that these months would be over soon.

"What are you thinking of ?"

Jack looked aside at Kate. "I didn't know you were awake."

"Yeah, the baby's kicking again."

Jack smiled and went to lay on his side placing his hand on her belly.

"You can tell me."

"I met Officer Dean today in town and he had his son with him and I just can't shake the feeling that he's the one who shot you. One of the robbers."

"So basically you're saying that the man he warned us for was his very own son. You think he knew that ?"

Jack nodded. "Before he left he advised me to buy a gun, no father would advice that knowing that his son would probably get shot."

Kate remained in silence and held her hand on her belly as well slightly touching his hand.

"No wonder you looked so pale when you returned."

"So you believe me ?"

"You're not crazy Jack. I trust you with my life. If you say something, no matter what it is, I know I can believe you."

Jack pulled his arm around her and kissed her on the front head.

"I love you, you know that."

"I know it Jack, I love you to."


	20. Kenneth

Kate was setting the table for breakfast while Caitlin was drawing at the table, she dropped the pencil and let her little fingers guide their way towards Jack's cup of coffee.

"Caitlin, that's not for little girls honey. Little girls drink milk."

She turned around and noticed the eggs were burning, she hurried towards the fire turning it of and turned around to notice that Caitlin went trough with her coffee-plan dropping the cup on the ground which made her cry.

Kate went towards Caitlin and wiped the little spatters of coffee from her little daughter trying to cheer her up.

"Ow honey, I warned you didn't I ? Come on, silly face for mommy ? Just give me one silly face."

Caitlin smiled and pulled the most silly face she could figure out.

"Jack, if you don't mind I really can use a bit of help over here."

Jack entered the kitchen and noticed the floor.

"What did you do ?"

"The eggs were burning and meanwhile Caitlin found her way to your cup of coffee, you don't mind cleaning that up don't you ? I can't reach it."

Jack nodded and walked towards the closet.

"And I thought it would be easy having two women in house."

Kate laughed and threw the eggs in the garbage can with one hand while holding Caitlin with the other one.

Caitlin had found her way to her belly now and smiled.

"When will I become a big sister ?"

Kate smiled. "Soon honey, today Sawyer's coming and he will help mommy and daddy like he did last time."

Three hours later Sawyer appeared at the house.

"It's baby-time again."

Kate smiled and hugged him. "Thank you for doing this all for us."

"Well, I wondered if I could stay a couple of days longer. One of my cons ran a bit out of hand."

Kate nodded. "Course you can."

At the same moment Caitlin walked in, she was now capable of walking around without Jack's or Kate's help but it still went a bit difficult.

"Man, she grows fast."

"I know, it's truly unbelievable."

Jack entered the room and shook hands with Sawyer as well.

"Beer ?"

"Won't reject on that one doc."

"So he just walks around in town here ? Pretending to be a local kid."

"He's not pretending to be, he is one."

Kate focused on the magazine she was reading, the whole shooting-accident made her feel uncomfortable.

The fact that the shooter was in the neighbourhood made her feel scared actually.

She didn't told this to Jack but she knew that the guy must have figured out that they had something to hide.

He must've know that Jack and Kate didn't went to the hospital.

"I'm going to check on Caitlin."

She laid the magazine beside her and went upstairs.

When she was in the middle of the stair she felt pain in her lower belly and she knew it was a contraction.

She went to sit down and focused on her breathing before she went down again.

"Jack, I think it's time."

Jack looked up… "You sure ? It's supposed to be born two weeks from now."

"Well tell that to the baby, I just felt a contraction."

Jack got up and made her lay down on the sofa. "Same tasks as the last time doc ?"

"Yeah, the bag's lying in our bed room this time and there's a little machine almost like a laptop lying there to. I want you to bring both of them down."

Sawyer nodded and left the room when Kate felt a second contraction.

An hour later Kate was in full labour and Jack nodded.

"This is all happening way to fast, the birth date, the contractions."

"What should we do than ?"

Jack looked at Sawyer. "This is going to hurt a lot for Kate. I want you to go upstairs and wake Caitlin. Take her trough the back door outside and play a bit with her."

"You're talking to me here. You see me playing with a two-year old ?"

"Yes Sawyer ! At this point anything can happen. I don't want Caitlin to hear all of that. Just take her outside. There's nothing you can do here any way."

Sawyer nodded and left the room going upstairs.

"Jack ! This really, really hurts."

"I know, honey, I know but the baby's fine. You just have to bite trough this ok ?"

"Ok ! I love you."

Jack laughed.

"You do realise that when Caitlin was born you told me you hated me."

"Oh come one Jack ! This is no time to be funny ! This really hurts here."

Three hours later Kate was still in labour and the baby was almost born.

"Come on Kate ! Hold on it's almost there ! Just push ok ? Push !"

Suddenly the baby was there and Kate watched how Jack held it in his arms looking at it.

"It's a little Kenneth."

He said as he gave his new-born son to Kate.

"A boy."

"I better get Sawyer back in before he gets really pissed of."

Sawyer entered the room followed by Caitlin who was looking at her little brother.

"He looks a bit filthy."

"That's cause he still needs a bath."

She placed her head on the pillow and looked at Jack. "But I don't think that I'm able to do that this time."

"Don't worry, I'll do it this time."

He took his son over from Kate and went upstairs. And smiled at his little son.

"So now the men are even again aren't we ?"


	21. Time to leave

"Maybe you should ask me that sort of things before you agree ?"

"Look, he's in trouble. Just like us."

Jack sat at the end of the bed removing his socks and looked at Kate.

She still looked a bit pale but the fact that she just became a mother again gave her a feeling of happiness that really showed on her.

Jack went to lay next to her and pulled his arm around her.

"Ok than, after all he did help us a lot."

She laid her head on his chest and smiled.

"And another thing. From now on we will be very careful, there will be no third child. You hear me ?"

"Will there still be sex ?"

"Yeah, of course. Not tonight cause I'm still tired but there still will be sex."

Jack laughed and kissed her on the front head before he turned out the lights.

"I'm starting to believe that that plane crash, might be the best that ever happened to me."

Kate smiled and placed her head on his chest.

"Wow, you're slow on that one."

Jack started to tickle her and Kate started to laugh kissing him slowly on the cheeks when suddenly the sound of motorcycles disturbed all of that.

"You stay here, let me and Sawyer take care of this."

"Jack, for the same reason it are just some lost tourists."

"So, this is still a private property, I'm not taking any risks after what happened last time."

Kate nodded and watched Jack leaving the room hearing him talk to Sawyer who apparently had come out of the guest room as well after which she heard both men go downstairs.

She got out of bed and opened the window so she could hear what was said outside.

"Hey, what's going on here ?"

"Mark." The voice sounded familiar to Kate and she tried to see what was happening outside.

"Elijah, you better move your ass here of my property."

The fact that the man who shot her had returned couldn't bring and pleasant news.

"I don't think so, you see, I can't shake this feeling that you and Kelly have something to hide. I mean you didn't took her to a hospital didn't you ? You didn't press charges against me and you didn't went to town for both of your children. I mean she should be giving birth soon shouldn't she ? Last time I heard you talking to my dad you told him that she was seven months pregnant."

Jack looked at the man in front of him forgetting all about the fact that Sawyer was there to.

"It's not like I'm going to tell any thing. I mean, than I would turn myself in for the robbery and the shooting as well. Hell, I even understand that you want to protect your family but if you were a smart man Mark. You would ask me inside and tell me the story."

Upstairs Kate followed the conversation anxiously.

Jack nodded and looked at the man in front of him.

"If you were a smart man, you wouldn't have come here cause you have no idea how far I might go to protect my family."

Sawyer saw Jack and the young guy looking at each other and could feel the tension between both of them.

He knew he had to put an end to this before anyone would get hurt but before he could do anything the young guy had already punched Jack in the stomach.

Jack stumbled a bit before he recovered and punched the man in the face who fell to the floor, kicking him in the stomach.

"Damned doc, stop it !"

He pulled his arms around Jack's chest and pulled him away from the boy.

"Think about your responsibilities, think about Caitlin and Kenneth."

Jack stopped and walked away while Sawyer grabbed Elijah by his shirt dragging him inside.

"And now you and me are going to have a little chit-chat. Fine for you ?"

They went into the living room and Jack looked at the sofa.

"We really need to change that one."

Like it was a normal situation.

Afterwards he went towards the hall and yelled for Kate.

"Kelly ! Can you come down please ?"

Kate came downstairs and tried not to look in the eyes of the man who shot her.

"This man wants to know the truth here. You think that's a wise idea ?"

"Not really."

Jack nodded got straight and grabbed the guy with his shirt again pulling him into one of the closets locking the door.

"I want every one ready within the next two hours. It's time for us to leave."

Sawyer looked at Kate and than at Jack.

"Are you crazy ? She just had a baby this after-noon."

Jack grabbed Kate's hand and looked at her.

"I just want you to do an effort for two hours, after that you can sleep in the car. Ok ?"

Kate nodded. "I trust you."


	22. on the road

"That kid should be home almost."

Kate looked at Sawyer. "We destroyed his motorcycle, he has to walk 45 miles, you don't do that in three hours time at night."

Sawyer turned around to look at Kate. "Someone's awake."

"Don't laugh I had a baby eleven hours ago."

Jack turned on some music and smiled. "Actually Kate, it has been sixteen hours ago and the kid's almost walking for eight hours now."

Kate didn't answered to that but smiled at her little son that was sitting in a small baby seat next to her and at her little daughter who was sleeping next to her brother.

"Damned doc, don't you have anything better ?"

"Kate likes this song."

"Truly, madly, deeply ? Freckles I thought your taste was better."

Kate looked at Sawyer. "You should be happy that you can ride with us. You still haven't told us what went wrong exactly with your con."

"I'm famous ok ? I'm a survivor of flight 815, every damn passenger that survived that crash is famous. You guys even the most. … I don't think it's such a good idea to go to a city like Chicago."

Kate looked at Jack. "How come I don't know about Chicago ?"

"Cause you were asleep."

"And what exactly are we going to do in Chicago ?"

"We have an appointment with your father who might get us into Canada and put us on a flight to Europe."

"Europe ?"

"Yeah, Europe. The appointment is not until three days, we have time to stay in a motel and I think that's best for today."

"I'll better check in, three rooms, two rooms, one room ?"

"I think two's the best choice Sawyer."

"Fun isn't it ? Having a wanted girlfriend."

Jack smiled as he unpacked his tooth brush and looked at Kate.

"I think we've already past the girlfriend-boyfriend-line."

Kate looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I think we did."

Jack went to lay down and wiped away some hair of Kate's shoulder pulling it behind her ear.

"You're exhausted as well aren't you ?"

Jack nodded and smiled. "If we had the possibility I would've asked you to marry me right now."

"And if I had the possibility I would've said yes."

Jack kissed her and Kate started to laugh pointing at the children who were sleeping in the same room.

"I better brush my teeth and when we are past all of these things there better be some really good sex."

Kate threw her pillow at him which Jack catched and threw back at her before he walked to the bath room.

By the time he came back Kate was already asleep and Jack went to lay beside her trying not to wake her.

He kissed her on the front head and smiled at her.

"I love you Katherine Austen."

Ok, I know this one's short but I thought this was a great moment to end with.


	23. a new plan

"Are we there yet ?"

Kate laughed. "And I thought we were travelling with two little children here ?"

"Haha, very funny freckles."

"On the other hand I think it's best for us to stop, Kenneth needs to be fed."

Jack looked at the road signs and nodded.

"The first stop is a gas station at four miles from here."

"Great, in the meanwhile can't you put it on some damn radio channel cause Freckles' taste for music clearly sucks. Don't you have your own CD's ?"

Jack turned the music of and turned the radio on.

"…_after a long search there's finally a trail of the convict Katherine Austen. The fugitive was hiding in the mountains of Oregon with two other man and has had two children the past year._

_The police found the trail after a local boy recognized the woman who recently before that had robbed him from his motorcycle so she could give herself and the two men time to run. More news will follow."_

"On the other hand I think we can wait for a motel."

"That bastard, I can't believe he did that."

"Course he did that Sawyer, what do you expect."

Caitlin who was playing with her teddy bear looked at her mother.

"That bastard." She said laughing.

"Sawyer, watch your language will you."

"What ? I can't help the kid's a freaking parrot. Guess she has that one from her mother."

Jack looked at the both of them, "Will you shut up here for a second. This means a lot of trouble now and the last thing we need alongside that is your eternal teasing with each other."

"We were having a discussion here about raising your daughter and why the hell should we care, we'll be out of the country in a few days."

Jack nodded. "We won't, the cops know were close to the Canadian border and will probably guess we will try to cross that one. They know you might want to talk to your father so we can't even let our little meeting continue."

"Yes, we can."

"How, you want to contact him ? They're probably keeping an eye on his phone."

"5557" Sawyer looked outside watching the gas station pass him.

"Damned Freckles, don't talk in riddles will you ?"

"I'm not, turn right here."

"Than we're leaving the interstate."

Kate smiled. "Hey, I'm still the convict with the most experience here and interstate is the same as cop-town. So turn right and I'll explain you the phone number."

Sawyer laughed. "Ha, at least we know it's a phone number."

"Shut up Sawyer ! The number's that one of my dad's 'other' cell phone. No one knows he has it except for me."

"It's not even a cell phone number freckles."

Jack pushed the breaks and looked at Sawyer. "Will you just stop it ? You're really making me this close to throw you out of the car… I understand if you have no brains but don't make that so obvious."

"Want to take this outside doc ?"

Kate threw her arm between the two seats and looked at the two men.

"No one, is taking this outside. Jack, give me the cell phone."

Jack handed over the cell phone and focused his attention back at Sawyer.

"Dad … it's me Katie, have you seen the news…. Yeah, I thought so… listen we need to make a plan b. Can you still continue your plan by cell phone ?... yeah, ok… no, I don't know. I'll ask someone here."

Kate looked at the two men. "Does anyone of you guys know of a place called St-Patrick-town ?"

"Well I know that one freckles but according to the doc here I don't have any brains."

"Just answer her damn question Sawyer."

"North-Carolina"

Kate exchanged looks with Jack.

"You sure about that ?"

"Hell, I'm sure."

Kate leaned back in her seat and brought the phone to her ear again.

"Dad ? It's me again. Isn't that a bit far from where we are now … yeah, I know they won't look for us there but still. … Sunday at the church at twelve p.m… ok, I got it….bye dad… didn't Jack told you that ? … You have two grand-children already…No, it wasn't a twin…The youngest is only three days old…I know….yeah, I realise that…no, don't delay the appointment I'll be just fine…bye dad….love you."


	24. a car with a gender

"See Freckles, I told you to stay on the interstate."

Kate leaned against the car and hit one of the wheels.

"Oh, yeah, like that one's going to help her."

"Her ? You give your car a sex ?"

Jack laughed and looked up from the motor he was checking.

"Kate, can you hand me over a bottle of water. I think that I found the problem."

Kate went to her bag pack and took a bottle of water handing it to Jack.

"You keep an eye, on Sawyer ? I'm going to feed Kenneth."

"What ? I can't even look when you give Kenneth a bottle of milk ? Man, you're changed."

"Does it look like I have the supplies to give him a bottle of milk ?"

"Oh, I see. Do you really need help doc ?"

Jack almost bounced his head against the motor cap when he wanted to answer that one.

"Yeah, Sawyer. I do."

"Ok, ok, don't act all that possessive."

Kate nodded and went to the back seat grabbing Kenneth out of his seat.

"You hungry little buddy ?"

"Mommy, it's hot."

"I know Caitlin, mom's going to feed Kenneth and than she's going to give you some lighter clothes ok ?"

After an hour and a half they were all set to go again.

Kate was brushing her hair one last time before she would step into the car again.

"Bitch." She mumbled at the car not knowing that Sawyer could hear here.

"Who's giving the car a sex here freckles ?"

"Just get in the car alright before I ask Jack to leave you here. He wouldn't have any problems with that."

"Well ok than."

After five minutes of driving Kate had already fallen asleep and Jack nodded.

The birth, the travelling and the heath was way to much for her. He decided it might be best to stop at the next motel they came across with.

That evening Kate was still asleep while Jack watched the news, he wanted to know as much as he could about the investigation but accept for the same political and economical new the reports about Kate didn't appeared on the screen.

Maybe that was for the best he figured. The less people see her face the better.

He kissed her on the cheek and went to sleep.

The next day it was Sawyer's turn to drive and again Kate slept almost the whole day but the managed to drive a whole end further than they planned to do that day.

That same night they stayed in a motel called the thin line but the three of them figured out it was better called the thin wall.

The five of them had to stay in the same room cause there wasn't any other room available and could hear the conversation in the room next to them very clearly.

"_I don't care Gary, it's all your fault. You promised me gold and diamonds when I married you and look where we are now. This certainly isn't the Hilton hotel. I should've listened to my mother. She could see how worthless you were the first time we met and …"_

Sawyer got up and knocked on the wall, "Listen lady, when you and your husband are on the road together you can blame him for every thing that went wrong in your life but tomorrow some of us have a whole end to ride just like they did today and those people could use their sleep right now."

He went to lay down in his bed again and Kate and Jack had trouble not to laugh but the people in the room next to them remained silent for the rest of the night.

That was until two o'clock when Kenneth decided that it was time for his next bottle and started to cry.

This time it were the people in the room next to them who started to complain but fifteen minutes later every thing was quiet again.


	25. nuns of jezus whatever

"Tomorrow, we should arrive in Saint-Patrick-town but that would be a day to early. I wonder if we would stay in this motel here for a day. Stay low. It's safer than staying in a busy town."

Kate smiled and kissed him. "You're getting really good at this game."

"I don't see it as a game."

"You will, sooner or later. Even if it just to make it less hard."

She grabbed Jack's hand playing with it but instead she felt Jack's lips on her hand.

"You know, I've been feeling a lot better and I asked Sawyer to watch the kids for the after-noon."

Jack laughed. "You know he will tease us with that."

"Do you care ?"

Jack pulled her down and kissed her. "Not really." He said making her laugh.

Kate looked at him and let her hands go trough his hair.

"I love you." Jack slowly kissed her. "I love you to."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate pulled her clothes back on and smiled at Jack. "You might want to get dressed cause Sawyer can return any minute now and I don't want him to make any insinuations in front of the children."

Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her on the bed kissing her again. "And what if I don't care ?"

Kate got straight again grabbing his pants and throwing them at his head.

"Than that doesn't make a difference cause I do care and it takes two to tango."

The two of them got disturbed by someone who knocked on the door. "Freckles ?"

"Just a minute."

Jack hurried to the bath room and Kate laid the sheets back on their place before she opened the door.

"Did I interrupt something."

"No, you didn't, Jack's taking a shower. What's in the bag ?"

"Can a man come in first ?"

He handed Kenneth over to Kate and made Caitlin go inside before he followed as well.

"Jacko wanted me to clear up the bank accounts before that kid in Oregon would recognize us on one of the pictures and the feds would bloc our accounts. But than again we're now walking around with 26.000 $ and I don't think that's to safe."

Jack entered the room as well and looked at the bag.

"That's the money ?"

"Yeah, you want to explain me how you're planning to take this with you without getting robbed."

"You have a mini-safe in your van underneath your motor cap. Guess you never had to work on the thing before you went on the run with it."

Kate who was sitting down holding Caitlin on her knee looked up.

"Under a motor-cap ? That's a strange place."

"I placed it there, in the time that I was still conning. I forgot all about it."

"In three weeks ? Cause the reason you're with us now is cause one of your cons failed."

Sawyer nodded and looked at Kate.

"Will you stop being a smart-ass Freckles ? I just didn't thought about it ? So what will we do now ? Pack & go ?"

Kate nodded. "We're staying here for a day. It's safer in a motel room in the middle of nowhere than in a busy town."

"There's no television here. What do you want to do ? Play a game or something ? Cause I got to tell you. I really am up to the game you and the doc just played. To bad I wasn't included."

Kate placed her hands on a laughing Caitlin's ears and looked punishing at him.

"What ? You're preparing her to join the nuns of Jezus whatever ?"


	26. Kate's fears

"It's one past twelve, where doe she stay ?"

Kate looked at Sawyer and nodded, " You have nothing to worry about. I do. I'm the convict-chick over here."

Suddenly they saw a man across the street, pointing that they must follow them.

They followed him towards an old factory and went inside.

As soon as Kate recognized the man she hugged him and started to cry.

"Who the hell is that man ?"

"Sam Austen."

Sam let go of Kate and turned to Jack who was holding Caitlin's hand in one hand and Kenneth with the other.

"Now these are those two little children I heard so much about ?"

Caitlin nodded and smiled at the man while Kevin fell asleep against his father's chest.

"We still have to wait for a few more men who will come tomorrow but we're safe here for the night. The offices are dressed up as bed rooms."

That evening Kate was sitting with her father in one of the sofa's.

"So what do you think of your grand-children."

"They look healthy and very adorable but you know as much as I do that they are not my grand-children."

Kate nodded. "That's not true."

"They have Wayne's blo…"

"Don't, I don't want to hear that man's name ever again. You're the one who raised me and there isn't a single drop of Wayne in those children."

Sam grabbed his daughter's hand and smiled at her.

"You know as much as I do that that's not true. That's why you killed him."

Kate looked at the empty glass of beer in front of her and wished it would fill up again.

"You were my father for the first 24 years of my life. That bastard only for the past six. I'll decide who's their grand-father and who isn't ?"

Sam took his own glass of beer and took a nip. "I guess that grandpa kaboom isn't a great name for a kid to call his or her grand-father isn't ?"

Kate stood up and went to the door.

"Why are you so mean ? You know I regret what I did ? You know I wouldn't want to do anything else than return to the past and undo that mistake but I can't. And I don't want you to lecture me every single time we meet."

Sam stood up as well. "I want you to realise the truth. I want you to stop living in that fantasy-world of yours."

"Oh I know the truth. I know the truth cause I dream of it every single night. I see Wayne's face for me turning black from the explosion. I look at my little son and I pray every single day for him that he doesn't turn out to be like his grandfather. And when I see my little girl I hope that she doesn't do the same mistakes her mother did but that's all I can do. I can guide them. Try to raise them as good as possible but after that it's out of my hands.

And that kills me. It kills me that one day I might look at my own children and see Wayne again. But I try to be strong, I try to be strong and hope that it doesn't turn out that way.

And if I need to create my own fantasy-world to let it be that way. Than by God I will."

Sam looked at Kate who was standing in the doorway, shaking over her entire body.

"Kate …"

"Don't, just don't !"

She went into the hallway towards the office where the children were sleeping. Crying as she saw them so peacefully.

"My poor little babies, what is mommy doing to you guys ?"

Jack entered the room as well.

"Kate are you alright ?"

She wiped away her tears with the back of her hands and smiled.

"I'm fine, I just had an argument with my dad. But I'm fine."

He went to stand behind her and pulled his arms around her.

As she stood that way looking at her own children she realised that with Jack's help she would be able to raise them and to turn them into the people she hoped they would be.


	27. lies

"So what was it that you had to argue about with your dad ?"

"Nothing Jack, just some things from my father's past, had nothing to do with me."

She laid on her side and Jack pulled his arm around her falling asleep fastly but Kate didn't.

When she was alone with Jack without being confronted with her past she wouldn't lie to him.

In fact this was the first time in two years that she lied to him.

The next morning she was trying to prepare some eggs one an old fire stove in the canteen when Sam entered the door.

"Jack's still asleep ?"

Kate nodded but didn't looked at him. "I had to lie to him last night … for the first time since we got back from the island I had to tell him a lie."

Sam looked around. "No coffee ?"

"Get your own." She said as she walked out of the kitchen again.

A few seconds later she returned.

"Don't forget the eggs."

Jack was sitting in the bed room when Sawyer walked in.

"They're fighting ."

"I know, it started last night."

Sawyer went to sit down on the old bed. "You think that's wise ? Considering the situation ?"

"He's her father. They can argue but he won't let her down."

"You hope or you know."

At the same moment Kate walked into the room. "What do you hope or know ?"

"Nothing."

Kate went to sit down knowing that that was a lie as well.

They had gotten in that same spiral again unless she broke trough it by telling the truth.

"Sawyer could you leave for a sec ?"

Sawyer left and Kate looked at Jack. "I own you an apologise."

"For what ?"

"Last night, I lied to you. The fight wasn't about my dad's past, it was about mine. And Sam … Sam isn't even my biological father."

Jack looked up surprised. "Than who is ?"

Kate walked from one part of the room to an other before she turned around and looked at him.

"When I was 24 I discovered that my biological father's name was Wayne."

"The man you killed."

Kate nodded. "That's why me and my dad were fighting last night. The fact that after 24 years the whole father-daughter-thing was ruined is kind of a weak subject for both of us."

Jack got up and pulled his arms around her.

"You know you have changed in a good way?"

"How do you mean ?"

"The old Kate would never tell me the truth if she had lied. The thing me and Sawyer were talking about was about the question whether all that arguing would do our plan any good or not ?"

Kate looked up and kissed him slowly before she pushed him on the bed again.

"We will never ever, go back to those first months on the island."

She slowly kissed him and figured out that she as well would never ever return to her years before the island.

After an hour someone knocked on the door.

"Kate ? Jack ? Caitlin just woke up and there's someone here to meet us."


	28. The ending

Kate walked to the sofa and went to sit down while Jack went to get Caitlin First.

In the hallway he bounced almost against Sam.

"Taking care for your daughter ?"

"Yeah."

Sam wanted to leave again but Jack looked at him.

"Kate told me the truth about who's her father."

"She did ?"

Jack nodded and looked at him. "I don't know Wayne and hearing from the stories of Kate I'm not sure that I even want to know him but Kate … she has an important part of her character that's based on the fact that you raised her. She may not have your blood but she does have your spirit."

Sam didn't knew what to say on that first but smiled afterwards.

"She's an amazing girl isn't she ?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, she is."

"You know she turns thirty tomorrow ?"

Jack could almost hit himself on the head.

Because of all the commotion he had almost forgot Kate's birthday.

"A weak difference from her little boy. Brings good luck I heard. Anyway Jack. I need to get a few things you'll find your way ?"

When Jack entered the room he almost dropped Caitlin when he saw Kate hugging an other man who was clearly younger than her.

She let go of the man and turned around her eyes filled with tears.

She wiped them away with the back of her hand and smiled at Jack.

"This is Charles, he's my half-brother."

Jack shook hands with the man and handed Caitlin to Kate.

"So this is my little half-niece ?"

Kate smiled and handed Caitlin to Charles.

"My father and my mother divorced when I was 9 and Charles was born when I was 10 years old."

Jack nodded and wondered if Charles knew that they weren't biological connected.

At the same moment Sam entered the room as well.

"Where's Derek and Sawyer."

"Derek's getting some of the stuff out of the car and Sawyer's helping him."

Kate looked up surprised.

"Derek's here to ?"

Jack looked up. Derek ? How many men where here today ? And how were they connected to Kate.

Having Sawyer in Kate's neighbourhood wasn't a big deal cause he knew the deal about them but otherwise.

Jack knew his suspiciousness was a result of his marriage with Sara and he knew that Kate wasn't the same as her but when Derek entered the room and almost dropped his stuff cause Kate threw her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek he was sure that he didn't liked Derek.

An hour later all men and woman were sitting around the table listening to the plan Sam, Derek and Charles had figured out together.

"In a week you guys will leave to the Mexican border and cross it after which I want you to travel to Peru where a retired friend of mine will wait for you and offer you guys a new house and a new ID. He lives in a small community and had managed to convince the people there to let you guys live with them. You can all have a job, Caitlin and Kenneth can go to school…"

Kate grabbed Jack's hand and smiled at him.

This was all to good to be true.

(Ok, so this is the end of Little House but I'm going to write another story that will follow on this one. The story will be called Spanish Dreams)


End file.
